simple, just be you
by john armtrong
Summary: brick loves blossom but she's going out with a jerk that doesn't deserve her. will she come her senses.


"we gonna do this or not" buttercup waited impatiently for her boyfriend butch to finish messing with his hair. "sorry, I didn't jell my hair this morning" butch said as he finished his top knot. "you've been watching yojimbo haven't you" buttercup smirked. Butch shrugged innocently and said " I thought you wanted to fight and not talk, princess". Buttercup narrows her eyes "oh your mine now". She tackled him, he dodged and the two started sparing. "so" butch asked as the two danced around each other "I heard through the grape vine that blossom's dating that new "hero" chad, the one all the girls swoon over, look no offence but I thought she's supposed to be the smart one". Buttercup sighed as she took him to the ground and they grappled on the ground. "ya, ever since that day he caught her she's been head over hills for him". Butch managed to swing around and put her in an arm bar. Buttercup tapped out and butch continued "ya brick went to see her but when he came back he brooded in his room for a week".

Buttercup shook her head "I tried to tell her she was making a mistake but she's hard headed and thinks he loves her. I remember the first time chad fought with us, first he mostly hid behind all of us, and second that perv hit on me and bubbles. Bubbles just played ditz and pretended not to notice his advances. When he tried it on me I told him I was going steady with the cute hunk with spiky hair that's ripping the head off that monster" butch smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The two hit the locker rooms and cleaned up then flew hand in hand to a café to meet there siblings for lunch.

Once they arrived they ordered there food they looked around until they saw the blues who waved them over. As the greens sat down they noticed the bags under there siblings eyes. "what have you two been up to" buttercup asks as she dives into her burger. " I was out all night keeping an eye on blossom and chad making sure he kept his hands off of her" bubbles says with a scowl. Butch shoved boomer who almost fell asleep in his soup "sorry, like bubbles I was out making sure brick didn't get in trouble, he still likes blossom you know, but all he did was stare out on the harbor, then he fought a match at the fight club then went home".

The blues and greens chatted for a while when blossom and chad joined them. That's when bubbles noticed blossom just had a bottle of water. "hey bloss no hot chocolate" bubble asked. Chad cut in "there nothing but fat, blossom's trying to lose weight". "says the guy with two spare tires around the front" they all turned to see brick as he stood there glaring at chad. Brick spun a chair around and sat down "you guys coming to my match tonight I'm taking the champ on tonight" brick asked as he looked at blossom. Chad piped up "we'll pas, as Sun Tzu said "no one ever benefited from a fight". The table got quiet then brick started laughing "oh, man I love when people try to quote something they've never read". Chad started to make a come back when brick tossed a well worn copy of the art of war on the table. Brick smirked " the line your looking for is "no nation has ever benefited from a protracted war" and for the record when I asked if everyone was coming you most defiantly weren't invited".

"Well it's been fun really but we need to be going" chad said. " but we were going to see that new movie sing" blossom said. "and I told you we weren't now lets go" chad said as he turned and blossom sighed and followed. "bloss, you never answered my question" brick said and looked at her with sad eyes. She looked at him then turned and left. "any body else wanna knock his teeth out" bubbles asked and all of there hands went up.

"And in this corner the duke of destruction BRICK JOOOOJOOOO" the announcer said as he pointed to brick. Brick raised his fists pumping them in the air. As the two fighters entered the ring brick put his fists out, the champ looked at him and smiled bumped fists with brick in a sign of mutual respect. The two ducked and weaved brick connected several times with a flurry of punches, his opponent landed several low punches to the gut. As brick backed up he looked at his siblings to see if blossom was there, his heart sunk when he saw an empty seat. He didn't even feel the hit that knocked him out.

After he came to brick went to the locker room to clean up. After his shower he slid on his pants and started drying off his hair someone tapped him on the shoulder. "good fight, I'm Michel" said the champ. "thanks you too" brick said as he turned and walked away. "you know you had me dead to rights, you could have won" Michel said as he opened his locker. "honestly winning is only good when you have someone to cheer you on" brick said with a sigh. Michel smiled "I thought so, when you looked in the stands you looked like someone just stabed you, so what's her name". Brick smilled "blossom, but she's.." Michel held up a hand "I know dating that…honestly I don't have a word for that kind of scum" then Michel smiled and said "look as far as I'm conserned this match was a draw" Michel handed brick his phone number "when your ready give me a call, I hang ont to this till your ready" Michel heft the belt and extended his hand. Brick smiled and took it "thanks".

As brick flew through the city he remembered going to the utonium house to ask blossom out. But when he arrived the professor told him that blossom had gone out with chad. Brick just smiled and flew away. He landed and looked down at the gift he had bought her, a ruby pendant and a teddy bear he had bought her with the money from the first fight. "I guess its for the best, he's a hero and I'm just an ex villain" brick said to himself as he left the neckless and bear at the spot where the reds had finally ended there conflict… and the place where brick stole a kiss from blossom. Brick smiled as he wiped away a tear. As he came in for a landing he heard someone crying.

"hey brick, how was the fight" blossom asked as she blew her nose as she cuddled a familiar looking teddy bear. Brick gave a quizzical look "the professor told me you stopped by, I came here and found the bear and neckless here, honestly these are the best gifts ive ever gotten which is why I kept them but…I don't deserve them so here" blossom said as she held out the neckless and bear to brick who held them in his hands. "you know I don't think it would look good on me, and I don't like stuffed animals, besides" brick gently draped the neckless around her neck and put the bear in her arm "they look better on you". As brick sat beside blossom she broke down and clung to him "I'm sorry brick, I was so stupid" blossom said as she cried into bricks jacket. "shhh, its ok leader girl, just tell me what happened" brick said as he stroked blossoms hair. "I found him sticking his hand up some random girls shirt when I came to visit his apartment, and do you know what he did when I confronted him he just shrugged and told me "most girls would kill to be my girlfriend, so if you don't like it leave, your easily replaced" blossom sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

As the rain started to fall blossom looked down at herself "and I'm wearing these stupid skimpy clothes I look like berserk, look thanks for listening ive wasted enuff of your time, I hope you find someone worth your time" just as she finished and was about to fly away the rain got worse and drenched them both soaking them to the bone. "look you'll catch your death in this, come on" brick grabbed blossoms hand. She starts to refuse when she sneezes. "see your already sneezing, look you don't have to come with me but your sisters would kill me if I let you get sick so please let me help you". Blossom eyes got teary again as she nodded and the two flew back to the boys apartment. Once there butch and boomer saw that blossom was in bad shape, butch scolded her about letting some guy tell her how to dress and in this kind of weather as he handed her some of bricks sweat clothes, after she came out boomer made here drink two cups of hot broth then brick carried her up to his room and tucked her in "now you get some sleep" brick said as he started to walk out when she grabbed his hand "please don't go" she pleaded. Brick sighed "ok let me shower first". After brick showered he got into some pj bottoms and slid in next to blossom. Very soon they were both asleep dreaming in each others arms.

The next day brick woke up with blossom snuggled up close to him in his sweat clothes. The previous days events come back to him and he smiled. Blossom rubs the sleep out of her eyes and asks "what are you looking at". Brick smiled and kissed her on her forehead "the most beautiful girl in the world". Blossom blushes then says "oh man I gotta call my…my..aaaachooo". brick hands her a tissue and says " I already called your sisters last night while boomer forced broth down you. Blossom thanked him then groaned as she got out of bed "oh man, my purse is still at chads apartment, I left in such a hurry that… aaachooo" at this point snot started running down her nose. "you look pretty bad, you get back in bed and rest, we'll worry about your stuff later" brick ordered and blossom complied. Not long after she laid down she fell back asleep.

As brick eased out of his room he walked down stairs his brothers aproched him "how is she" boomer asked "she's fine". To bricks surprise butch didn't make a coment about the two of them sharing his bed. What he did ask was "so when are we going to clobber this guy" brick shook his head "unfortuanantly hes a hero even if a bad one and if we swing first were vilians again" butch snrugged "so what" brick shook his head "look I know we don't care but that would put the girls in a tight spot so unless you have someone with powers that…" brick stopped and smiled then he pulled out his phone and typed in a number "hey its brick, I'm doing pretty good, ya this Tuesday would be great, listen I got a favor to ask…"

"bloss, hey bloss" blossom opened her eyes to see brick gently shaking her. "yea" she said sleepily. "I figured you might be hungry and since I know you've been starving yourself for that jerk here" brick produced a tray holding a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, a French bread grilled cheese and… "hot chocolate, mmmm I've missed theses" blossom said as she sipped the chocolate. Blossom looked down at the meal before her "why are you so good to me" blossom asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "because I've been in love with you since I was ten, now you better eat while it's still hot" brick said then looked down at her empty cup and said "looks like you need another". Brick took the cup and as walked down the stairs he saw blossom take a huge bite out of the sandwich and saw her eye's roll back with delight.

After a couple of days blossom recovered and as she walked down the stairs she looked at brick "thank you for taking care of me". Brick smiled and said "hey I've got to brothers who get whinny when they have a head cold, you were a real trooper". The two smiled and blossom opened the door but before she left she heard brick say "wait". Blossom turned and brick planted a kiss on her lips. Blossom looked stunned, then brick asked "look bloss, I know you just got dumped and I don't wanna force you into something, so if you don't want to you can say no" brick pauses then starts "bloss would you be my…" this time brick is the shocked one as blossom plants a whopping kiss on his lips. "get a room" butch said as he came out of the kitchen. Brick rolled his eyes then looked down at blossom "so, you never answered my question and I'm having another shot at the title Tuesday so…" blossom smiled and said "what do you think".

"And the winner by submission is… the duke of destruction BRICK JOOOJOOO" the announcer said as he raised bricks hand in the air. Brick looked over at Michel and gestured him over. Brick grabbed his fist and raised it. The crowed including his new girlfriend cheered. After the ring cleared out the gang congratulated him and blossom kissed him. "so this is the girl that got you knocked out last time" Michel said as he extended his hand "pleaser to meet you" Michel said to blossom and after she shook his hand he turned back to brick "now that.. was a fight, I was planning on retiring but I wanted to find someone worthy of the tittle and after that fight I'm sure it's…" Michel didn't finish before chad interrupted "hey I'm gonna sue you and get your hero status revoked" the group saw chad walking toward them with two friends of his "look I don't know…" brick tried to clam him down but chad shoved him and turned to blossom "and you, you get your villain boyfriend to attack me" as chad raised a fist back Michel caught his arm "I thought I told you if you didn't leave Townsville this would get…painful". Chads eyes got big and he started to back off but found himself and his friends surrounded by Michel and his VERY large friends. "you guys go on this twerp is about to get a lesson in respect"

"so you wanna tell me what the whole "I thought I told you to leave Townsville was about" blossom asked as the group left. "I guess Michel heard what happened to you and taught chad some respect, oh and Michel asked me to give you this" brick handed blossom her purse and the other things she left at chad's. blossom gave him a look but just smiled and peck him on the cheek "what I ever do to get a guy like you" blossom asked. "simple just be you" brick said then he planted the first of many passionate kisses they would share. THE END. P.S chad and his friends left Townsville with a lot of broken bones never to return.

So what did you guys think. This was going to be the first story I posted but I wound up righting birthday bash. I recently went through some old note books and found this story tucked away so I decided to show some love to my fans who might be blosick fans. Anyway hope you all have a blessed day. See you all later.


End file.
